


i think i'm in love with you

by kurodai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodai/pseuds/kurodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lord, unsurprisingly here's more <a href="http://bokuroodai.tumblr.com/post/141705301048/ello-jello-if-its-not-too-late-i-was-hoping-you">tumblr drabbles</a>. idk how to write anything else apparently. prompt is 'i think i'm in love w you and i'm terrified'</p><p>follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6107304">this</a> and expect a part three sometime in the future</p>
    </blockquote>





	i think i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> lord, unsurprisingly here's more [tumblr drabbles](http://bokuroodai.tumblr.com/post/141705301048/ello-jello-if-its-not-too-late-i-was-hoping-you). idk how to write anything else apparently. prompt is 'i think i'm in love w you and i'm terrified'
> 
> follow up to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6107304) and expect a part three sometime in the future

It was almost empty. Very little still remained in the room: a few boxes stacked up in the corner, a bag of clothes, a pair of sneakers, a few papers regarding his new residency, and his laptop, plugged in and charging on the floor. The room had been a complete disaster this morning. Only a few hours later, it was piled with boxes. And now it was almost empty, felt a little bit too big and a little bit too echoey and very much unlike home. Although, Oikawa supposed it wasn’t home anymore.

“It’s weird.”

The words had him looking up, watching Iwaizumi where he sat against the wall.

“I’ve never seen your room like this.”

Oikawa nodded. “I don’t think I have either.” For as long as he had lived in this house, his room had always looked more or less the same; moderately messy with stuff – books, clothes, schoolwork, electronics, a few volleyballs, collections and keepsakes and whatever else he had never managed to get rid of over the years. All of it was in boxes now, and he felt that much of himself was in boxes with it. “I know it’s boring to spend your time off helping me move,” he began. “But it would have taken forever to carry everything out myself.”

Iwaizumi shook his head at the remark. “Packing shit is the hard part anyway, right?”

Leaning his head back against the wall, Oikawa hummed in reply.

The silence felt louder in the openness of the room. It was something he had never noticed before, the quiet having always been muffled into his mattress or the pillows on his bed, or overridden by the steady buzz of his computer. But now it was ringing in his ears. He could almost make out where it was coming from.

“Can I tell you something?”

Glancing to where his friend was sitting, Oikawa nodded slowly. Iwaizumi hadn’t even looked up, but he seemed to notice the motion anyway.

“I love you, I think.”

Any sound that had previously lingered in the room vanished then; it was too quiet now, as if even the air had been vacuumed from the space around him. “You…” Oikawa hesitated. Perhaps he had heard wrong. “What?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Iwaizumi reiterated, more clearly this time.

The deepness of Iwaizumi’s voice had filled the room with a certain warmth, but Oikawa shivered all the same. He was having a hard time processing the words. For a moment, all that he could do was blink and stare at the brunet in a confusion that had also yet to register entirely.

When another minute passed and he had still said nothing, Iwaizumi spoke again.

“I know, my timing’s shit.” The way that his voice resonated off of the empty walls around them seemed to emphasize his words. He turned his head just enough to meet his friend’s gaze, and offered a slight shrug. “But I can’t let you go without telling you.”

Oikawa’s heart felt too full for his chest. It hurt. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nodded. “I know.”

“Why –”

“Tooru.”

Oikawa tensed at the sound of his name.

“Moving will be good for you, I just…” He ran a hand through his hair, biting back the words that sat on the tip of his tongue. They forced their way out of his mouth anyway, and roughly. “I’m fucking terrified.” He couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t known each other, when they hadn’t lived within walking distance from each other’s homes. Tokyo was almost unthinkable.

“So am I,” Oikawa admitted. Change was often a good thing, and he knew it well. But all of this had come so suddenly, had felt so rushed and out of his control; he and Iwaizumi had been ignoring this deadline as if it would never happen, they hadn’t even taken the time to work through their goodbyes. It had been too far away, too difficult to think about, too much. But now here it was. It sat like a weight on his chest. “I love you too.”

Iwaizumi looked to him.

“I’m… in love with you too,” Oikawa corrected. Meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes, the corner of his lips curled almost unnoticeably. “I think I always knew I was.”

Everything was still and quiet as they held each other’s stares. And then Iwaizumi grinned and a chuckle rumbled low in his chest. “Shit.”

Oikawa arched an eyebrow.

“We’re fuckin’ idiots.”

“Iwa –”

Iwaizumi’s laughter interrupted, his words following. “I mean, we’re pretty fuckin’ stupid for waiting until now.”

The sincerity in his best friend’s laughter had the weight on his chest lifting; it wasn’t just anyone that Iwaizumi laughed with like this, after all. He sighed. “Looks like we deserve each other, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah.”

“I always knew that too. I’m the only one that can keep you in line,” Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi met his eyes, visibly holding back a smile at the remark. “You’re one to talk.”

“But you love me anyway?”

The question brought another pause. Iwaizumi’s features softened, dark eyes focused on his best friend’s face; the words had been light but the expression that Oikawa wore was one of genuine interest. “Yeah,” he began. “Yeah, I love you anyway.”

Oikawa let the words linger in the air for a moment before nodding. “I love you anyway too.”


End file.
